Blades
Types of Blades Blades are categorized by different types of parameters, many of which can over lap. They can be : *According to toolness (Weather they are a tool, machine, or weapon) *Edge intent (edge design- weather their design punctures, slices, chops, or scrapes) which can involve the material itself or just its surface *Material *Haman intent (combat, food gathering, preparing, cutting rope, etc.) *Categorized by designer, manufacture, culture, Brand, or genera. Tool, Machine, or Weapon Weapons can be used as tools, machines, tools can be used or machines, and Machines can be used as weapons; and all can function as any of the above regardless of how they are intended. Blades are however categorized not by the users use or intent, but their intended design; they will also function better when used according to their formal classification. Tools Tools are usually able to be held by a single person, and are not meant for killing or harming humans, although many can do this, but the conditions to allow this are not recommended to be relied on by the tool, unlike a weapon. Weapons Weapons enable a user to do more harm more easily than with bare hands, or other wise normally possible in the same time, in the same way, to the same extent, by the user. Often times, or animals have the tool do the work, other times it is an extension of oneself, even for animals. Machines If a blade is meant to be a part of a machine, it can be a part of a simple handheld tool, or a complex electrical device. Material Material from blades has varied over the course of human cultural evolution. It can be referenced in terms of history, or other means of categorization. Designer Sometimes the people who engineer, invent, or design things are not the same as those how make the things. Blades are no exception. Sometimes the designers and makers can be the same, often times they are not. Time has a tendency to make this true. Makers/ Manufacturers and Brands Humans, and sometimes animals need things for whatever reason (often times to get other things), and often times they have to be made. Blades can be made by hand or in a production process, and that (the blade process itself, not the factory machining complexity) can be anywhere from simple to complex and/or complicated. Needing and wanting is treated the same. Brands are a concept, those how make the actual physical product may not even be owned by the same entities or people. Brands can either manufacture products themselves, or have manufacturers make the physical product. Cultures Blades can originate from certain cultures and independent from designers and manufactures. For example, designers of katanas can be Americans, and the manufacturers Africans. Genera Some blades exist yet, some don't. and sometimes, the ones that do exist in other genera's or existences, and don't have to work the same way. For example, blades according to Hollywood are not necessarily real life blades, especially not in terms of physics. Popular Genera's include reality, science fiction, fantasy, Hollywood (Fiction, or any form of Hollywood non fiction).